logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Studios/On-Screen Logos
1996–1997 CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Awfully Lucky'' (1996) CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1997) Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1997) cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg 2001; 2006 CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2000) b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|''My Freaky Family'' (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) 2001–2007 Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|''Time Squad'' red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2005) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2002–2003 Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2005; 2009 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode 2004–2012 iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg FWoCddUMMThrr5o9hsQ2qQ390968.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version; Widescreen).jpg D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoonnetworkjohnnybravo.jpg|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) Cartoonnetworkstudioscamplazlo.png|''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) Gympart.png|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiossquirrelboy.jpg|''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosjuniperlee.jpg|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|''Class of 3000'' (2006-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|''Ben 10'' (2007-2008) and Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosoutofjimmyshead.jpg|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien (2008-2012) and Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|''Adventure Time'' (2010) GW218H121.jpg|''Generator Rex'' (2010) 2003–2005 Loj.jpg Uo.jpg 2007 Cartoon Network Studios Ben 10 Race Against Time variant.png|''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) 2010–2013 GW247H138.jpg|''Tower Prep'' (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) GW195H138.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Tome of the Unknown'' (2013) Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2013) GW185H137.jpg|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) Upp.jpg|''Generator Rex'' (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) 2013–present xUeq25qT87bbpgRjpSHyXQ35514.jpg V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-present) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2014) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) kggqvyK4VjpY_jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence]'' (2014-present) LongLiveTheRoyals.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2014) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|''Jammers'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|''Twelve Forever'' (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-Present) (Version 2) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' 'Total Reality' short (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 4 CN Studios Adventure Time Bad Jubies.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2016) - Episode: Bad Jubies Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|''Bottom's Butte'' (2016) GW342H192.jpg.png|''Apple & Onion'' (2016) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|''Meddlen Meddows'' (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|''Spleenstab'' (pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|''YES!'' (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|''Danger Planet'' (Pilot) 3DogBand.jpg|''3 Dog Band'' (Pilot) Baloobaloob.jpg|''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (Pilot) LeDoor.jpg|''Le Door'' (Pilot) Maruined.jpg|''Maruined'' (Pilot) Borneos.jpg|''The Borneos'' (Pilot) MannyandKhan.jpg|''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan'' (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) Screenshot 2016-10-06 at 10.47.46.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2016-2017) - Episode: 1-40 GW317H178.jpg.png|''Infinity Train'' (2016) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|''Victor and Valentino'' (2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|''Welcome to My Life'' (2017) Unnamed image (34).png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) CNS Ben 10 2017 Out to Launch variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Out to Launch CNS Ben 10 2016 Can I Keep It variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Can I Keep It? CNS logo Ben 10 Battle at Biggie Box.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Battle at Biggie Box CNS Ben 10 2016 Bon Voyage variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Bon Voyage CNS logo Ben 10 Mayhem in Mascot (4).JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Mayhem in Mascot CNS Ben 10 2017 Screamcatcher variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Screamcatcher CNS logo Ben 10 Vote Zombozo.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: Vote Zombozo CN Studios Ben 10 The 11th Alien variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode: The 11th Alien GW308H178.png|''Tiggle Winks'' (2017) GW309H176.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (2017) GW308H177.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (2017) CNS logo Ben 10 High Stress Express.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: High Stress Express CNS logo Ben 10 Creature Feature.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: Creature Feature CNS logo Ben 10 Assault on Pancake Palace.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: Assault on Pancake Palace CNS logo Ben 10 Bomzobo Lives.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: Bomzobo Lives CN Studios Ben 10 The Sound and the Furry.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: The Sound and the Furry CN Studios Ben 10 King Koil.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode: King Koil Screenshot 2018-02-18 at 13.44.43.png|Apple & Onion (2018-present) In-credit versions 2010–2013 vlcsnap-2015-10-15-12h48m33s201.png|''Adventure Time: The Camber of Frozen Blades'' (2011) vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h48m01s162.png|''Regular Show'' (2013) 2013–present RS-2014-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) RS-Birthday-Gift-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2015-2017) vlcsnap-2015-10-14-20h02m14s150.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) Videos Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Network (2003) Cartoon Network Studios (2005, 16-9 Laser) Cartoon Network Studios 2013 logo - Regular Show version remastered -4K- Cartoon Network Studios Logo The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner